


You Need Him, I Could Be Him

by buzzedbee20



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag: 3x11 Let's Steele a Plot, F/M, Random Musings of Steele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: Remington thinks about Laura's 'temporary abberation' and what it means for their relationship.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	You Need Him, I Could Be Him

How, from one interlude, could Laura Holt, his Laura Holt, suddenly be transformed into a swooning schoolgirl by this Butch?

What kind of a name was that anyway, Butch. So,crude and coarse. Not Laura’s type at all. 

He had to have said something about her hair too. Probably something like, ‘you'd be prettier with different hair,’ or some other such blithe and backhanded insult disguised as a compliment.

And where does he get off talking to Laura like that? He's not allowed to make Miss Holt feel inadequate. 

No one was allowed to do that. But, maybe, he had? Maybe, by some off-handed comment he had made Laura question her worth as a woman?

If he was honest with himself, it had been quite a while since he had given her any compliments, or suggested the two of them spend any time together outside of work.

That had been her request, before they left Cannes, that the two of them keep things strictly professional.

As much as it chafed, he tried to abide by her request, though it was starting to put an even bigger rift between the two of them. Perhaps he should try a different tactic entirely to remind her of his interest. 

Perhaps he should change the rules of engagement and do something entirely unexpected. Well, maybe not entirely. Laura and surprises didn’t usually go well. 

He’d have to settle for slightly. Dinner and a movie, long overdue, would have to be the catalyst to shake things up for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally so bored I've been writing! Its mostly just sentences that I've been finishing/turning into drabbles. Eventually a full story will be born!


End file.
